


不要搞小的

by GGAD_Young



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Kudos: 5





	不要搞小的

Chapter 1  
“别，别碰那里！”

被窝里燥热极了，惹得阿不思慌忙中探出头猛地吸了口气，恍如溺水多时的囚子。他一下下地微微喘着，如烟似的轻雾从盈着水渍的唇间吐出。他从耳根到耳尖都被染得一片绯红，单薄的耳骨撑起的廓内，爬着的红丝清晰可见。男孩的双颊也透着可爱的粉红色，就像含着苞儿的粉玫瑰。那双眼睛，那双蓝色的眼睛，此刻正气急败坏地瞪着格林德沃，一双手将他搅得天翻地覆，娇吟连连的男人。

也是他的黑魔法防御课教授。

半年前，格林德沃作为他们新的黑魔法防御课教授走进教室的时候，阿不思还是坐在后排的那一个。那时他一无所知，只顾着和几个相熟的格兰芬多聊着非洲树蟒皮药用价值。后来，还是格林德沃告诉他的。他往门槛里迈进第一脚的时候，望见阳光洒进千百棱镜错成的窗子，斑斓的色斑游走在一个红发的男孩身上，搞上阿不思就成了格林德沃半生以来最炽热的追求。

“我求您——求您——别碰那里！”

这拒绝完全是虚伪和做作的，因为不断泄出的呻吟已经彻底出卖了他。他享受着比他大二十岁的师长的爱抚，却出于强硬的自尊心，想要把自己伪装成一个不谙世事的纯洁精灵。不然，在今夜偷偷溜下四柱床，给自己加了一遍又一遍幻身咒，轻脚走过浸着月光的大理石长廊的又是谁？当格林德沃终于放过了那两点被蹂躏地如同朱果般的果实，轻轻扒下男孩的衬裤，隔着白色的纯棉内裤按揉着稚子的秘密花园时，阿不思蓦地眼眶一酸，不受控制地流下胆怯和羞耻的泪水。他还是将自己送进了恶魔的怀抱，并甘之如饴。少年大喘着，像是要溺死的可怜人，他的双臂环上格林德沃的脖子，将头埋在师长的肩膀上，随着格林德沃摩挲的动作轻轻啜泣着。

格林德沃安抚性地拍了拍男孩的背，今晚阿不思给他的惊喜实在是太多了。谁能拒绝一个从突然从被窝里探出的小脑袋呢？谁能把目光从阿不思微微熏红的脸蛋上移开呢。他要是曾敢将这副面孔示以除他格林德沃以外的任何人，格林德沃都要赐那人一道绿光，和死前无尽的火焰煎熬。真是活该被操，当格林德沃看到那花园产出的蜜汁湿透了棉质内裤，隐隐展露出娇艳的两瓣形状时，他恶毒地想。

“还有人知道吗，你这里。”格林德沃说着，整手覆上男孩的丘谷，隔着已经半透明的内裤揉捏着少年的整个花园。

“没——没有。”阿不思已经丧失了正常表达思维的能力了，他只能断断续续地说着话，而幸运的是，格林德沃足够耐心，足够耐心地去分辨男孩的呻吟和语言。

梅林啊，就连格林德沃也忍不住暗自惊呼了。如此一餐盛宴摆在他的面前，他若不即可将之连同汁水一同风卷残云，他就该下地狱。阿不思只有十七岁，或者十六岁。管他呢，六年级的大半部分学生都成年了。他的面容像深秋里浆果一样透着香气，诱导疑虑的农夫思考是否是采摘的合适季节。他如火般的红色长发已垂至尾椎，此刻正黏在男孩汗津津的后背上。自第一眼见阿不思起，格林德沃就爱极了男孩的红色头发。他们一定是上辈子有什么约定，“你下辈子要将你的红发留的很长，这样我才能在人群里一眼望见你。”他上一世肯定对阿不思这样说过。

阿不思浑身的衣物都已经被剥地精光了，在他的黑魔法防御课教授的床边堆着。鞋带未系好的皮靴是最底下的，他从格兰芬多塔楼匆匆逃出的时候差点被这双鞋子绊倒。还有袍子，最外面的袍子。他常常穿着这套素面工作袍，在黑魔法防御课上走来走去，在格林德沃的身旁走来走去。“非常完美。”格林德沃常对阿不思从来是不吝赞美，甚至有人怀疑他将整个霍格沃兹的夸奖都积到了阿不思一个人身上。“格兰芬多加十分”是格林德沃在黑魔法防御课上的口头禅。

“非常完美。”格林德沃贴着赤裸着的男孩的耳朵说，“格兰芬多加五十分。”

“对了，你多大了？”当格林德沃有一下没一下地撩开那两片肥厚的花瓣，摩挲着阴核时，中年教师有些随性地问道，他已经蓄势待发了。

阿不思没有立即回答。他面颊上的泪痕已经干涸了，他的喉咙也沙哑了。格林德沃不断吻去他的眼泪，舔舐着他的眼角，又不忘撩开男孩的秘密花园，承接那其中新酿的蜜，邓布利多快被折磨地软成一滩水了。他趴在格林德沃的怀里，有气无力地回答了。

“快十七了，还有一个月。”男孩诚实地答道。

格林德沃通身一僵，他无声地收回了正在辛勤劳作采蜜的右手。

“不是吧，真的只有一个月呀。”阿不思贴着格林德沃的后背，环上爱人的腰，贴着他的耳朵说。他显得委屈极了。

“格兰芬多扣五十分。阿不思，因为你的不诚实和蓄意隐瞒。”格林德沃冷冷地哼道。

第二天的黑魔法防御课上，两名斯莱特林大着胆子在格林德沃眼皮子底下说起了悄悄话。

“你不觉得格林德沃教授今天有什么不对劲吗？”一个悄声问。

“只要不是个瞎子都能看出来。”另一个斯莱特林哼了一声。

刚才那个悄声叹了一口气，眉目间有些哀愁。

“他今天似乎有点太宠阿不思了。”

正当他们说话间，格林德沃又开口了。

“做得很好，阿不思。”在阿不思心不在焉地答错了狼人的四个特征后，格林德沃毫不犹豫地开口了，“格兰芬多加十分，为你的诚实。”

“教授以前都没有这么明显的。”第一个开口的斯莱特林哀叹道。

第二个斯莱特林似乎有些坐不住了。

“教授，请原谅——邓布利多明明答错了，您为什么还要给他加分，这不公平。”他大着胆子说。一群斯莱特林纷纷点头响应，而他们旁边坐着的格兰芬多则默默地向这位斯莱特林致以同情的目光。

“你还不明白吗，你个榆木脑袋。”格林德沃开口了，以那种幽深莫测，又暗藏着讽刺的语调，正是学生们所熟悉的，那种风暴的前奏。“你以为阿不思像你一样，是真的不会吗。阿不思是故意答错的，他只是为了让我能再给你们讲一遍，好让你们能学地更好。而你呢，一无是处，霍格沃茨的六年只教会了你诬陷同学。斯莱特林扣五十分。”

那位斯莱特林没有说话，他彷佛快要哭了出来，最后还是被身旁的一个斯莱特林还有一个格兰芬多强拉着坐下的。

“阿不思，你觉得这个处罚合理吗？”格林德沃慢慢地走到阿不思身边，彷佛在请求他的同意。

目光还飘忽在窗外的阿不思没有理会格林德沃，他单手撑着下巴，很不耐烦地回了一句：“嗯。”

格林德沃转过身，面向全班同学。

“不对师长阿谀奉承，为邓布利多同学的正直和果敢，格兰芬多加二十分。”他宣布。

Chapter 2  
“我还是回去吧，多吉找不到我会着急的。”阿不思红着脸说。

他已经坐在了格林德沃的腿上，双腿分叉着夹上男人的腰，两人贴得近极了。格林德沃低下头，将男孩眸子里的迷乱与羞怯尽收眼底。他吻上那娇如玫瑰花瓣的唇，舌头扫过阿不思的一排贝齿，仔细舔舐着男孩口腔里的每一处。阿不思被他吻得神魂颠乱，眼中似结了一层水雾，他有一搭没一搭地敲打着格林德沃的后背，松散的拳头软绵绵的，最后还是扒上了男人的衣领。格林德沃托着阿不思的后脑勺，好让自己吻地更深。他像是在探取一朵羞开的娇兰的蜜。

窗外，雪已经积地很深了。黑色的屋檐下是排列着的冰柱，偶尔，一滴融化了的水珠滴到街上行人的帽檐上。十二月，霍格莫德里到处是乘着圣诞假期出游的学生和教授们，他们有的就从阿不思和盖勒特偷情的这扇窗户下走过。

“你到底还有多久才成年。”格林德沃捧起邓布利多的下巴，看着他那双盈着泪水的眸子说。总是这样，他被自己吻的时候总是很容易流泪，就像自己玷污了他一样。格林德沃忍不住想自己操他的时候小家伙会流多少泪，哭个不停吧。他罪恶地想着邓布利多被他轻轻操弄两下就抽泣的模样。

“半个月。”邓布利多靠在格林德沃胸前说，感觉到对方有一点走神，他抬起头，轻轻地勾了勾格林德沃的下巴，雪白的胡子碴刺得他痒痒的。“你在想什么？”小家伙问。

“我在想你怀孕的时候肚子会有多大。”格林德沃突然说。

邓布利多红了脸，他低下头小声说：“我又不会怀孕。”

“我知道。”格林德沃说着探进了邓布利多的袍子里，绕到那对丰嫩的臀瓣上，轻轻地掐捏着，惹得邓布利多一阵呻吟。这该死地。“我在想你被我射满的时候肚子会不会涨的跟孕态初显的妇女一样，或者我的那玩意儿插进你的时候会不会在你的肚皮上拱出一个模糊的形状。”

邓布利多的头低得更深了，格林德沃不用去看都知道男孩的脸红成了什么模样。

“到时候你可以试试看。”男孩鼓起勇气抬起头，看着格林德沃小声说。他的嘴角咧着微微的笑意，又很快僵滞了。

“没错，是三把扫帚，我跟阿不思约在这里见面，可我没看见他人。你看到他了吗，阿不福思？”多吉的声音在走廊外响起，与他们只隔着一面薄薄的木板。

“没有，他可能呆在哪个包厢里了，我们挨个开门瞧瞧，看看我那聪明能干的哥哥醉在哪堆火焰威士忌旁边了。”

多吉和阿不福思就在外面，多吉和阿不福思随时可能推开这扇门，多吉和阿不福思随时可能看到他坐在格林德沃的腿上，衣衫凌乱，面带潮红，然后就连阿不福思都能用他的脚趾头想想到底发生了什么事。

这个念头把阿不思吓坏了。

“救救——救救我。”他像抓救命稻草一样死死抠住了格林德沃的领口的第一颗袖子，蓝色的眼睛焦急地望着面色如常的男人。

格林德沃没作声，他盘弄着阿不思微微卷起的红色头发，看着小狐狸惊慌失措，逐渐炸毛的样子，甚至觉得十分有趣。他见过课堂上的阿不思，高兴的时候就完美地通过所有黑魔法测验，答对所有刁钻的问题，不高兴的时候就对人爱理不理，甚至对一堵墙表现出对自己大得多的兴趣。他也见过羞红了脸颊，娇吟连连的阿不思，诱人又可口。可他今天第一次见气急了又手足无措的小家伙，顿觉分外新鲜，又有趣。霍格沃茨有史以来最出色的学生尽然惊慌地连一个最简单的幻身咒都使不出来了。

“是这吗？”多吉推开门的一刹那，阿不思像刺猬一样弓缩了起来，他绝望地藏在了格林德沃敞开的袍子里，双手捂住自己的脸，不透出一点缝隙。

“教授好。”多吉干巴巴地说，他呆呆地看着悠闲地倚在窗旁的格林德沃，和跨坐在他腿上的一个留着黑色长卷发的女生。

“这有吗？”阿不福思不耐烦地从多吉的身后钻出，目光在格林德沃和他腿上坐着的那个女生之间来回着。他突然有了一种奇怪的感觉，他似乎认识这个女生。于是，天不怕地不怕的山羊小子彷佛浑然不觉空气中尴尬极了的气氛，问了句：“我没见过你，你是赫奇帕奇的吗？”

女生的肩膀微微耸动了一下，但她仍然双手捂着自己的脸，并且始终将背对着阿不福思。

“她是格兰芬多的。”格林德沃笑着抚摸上女孩的背，轻轻拍打着。

越看越熟悉了，甚至有一个名字就要脱口而出了。阿不福思还想要说些什么，却被回神过来的多吉猛地揪起衣领推了出去。多吉一边哈着腰一边对格林德沃连声说了好几句抱歉，这才关上门走了出去。

他们走后，阿不思愤愤地抬起一张羞红满面的小脸，蓝色的眼睛瞪着格林德沃。

“阿尔，你这样也很美，像一朵深蓝色的玫瑰。”老道的一方漫不经心地挑开了话题，他手指卷着阿不思的发梢，轻声说。“让我再好好地亲亲你，你这个不知满足的小家伙。”

“对不起，我说，教授。你看见——”大开的门外，阿不福思一脸惊惧地站住了。他那短短的十三年生命里还没有见过如此刺激的画面呢。

“——我的哥哥了吗。”阿不福思看着以同样惊惧的神情瞧着自己的兄长，延宕的神经终于回归正途，他的的喉音干涩极了，像是在嚼着骨头。

Chapter 3  
“生日快乐。”

邓布利多沿着楼梯走下来的时候，阿利安娜正坐在炉子旁边烤火。高塔里的格兰芬多休息室里暖和极了，墙壁上都泛着红光。阿利安娜转过头，对她的兄长祝福道。她站起来，双手拍了拍裙摆的灰烬。“阿不福思要带我去霍格莫德过周末，你要和我们一起去吗？”女孩的十根手指轻轻地搭在腰带上，一双蓝色眼睛期待地望向邓布利多。

“还是说你更喜欢在图书馆里过完十七岁生日？”她显然是被这个笑话逗乐了，当着阿不思的面咯咯地笑出了声。

像是被人毫不经意地挠搔到了最为红痒的一点，阿不思顿觉浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，一时间他竟有些语塞。

“对——对不起。”他有些结巴了。一分钟之内，他又看向右手腕上那块金表，再次确认起时间。这块金表和他身上这件新袍子一样，是他的十七岁生日礼物。表盘有些磨损了，这是坎德拉的表舅用过的一块。

“不会吧。”阿利安娜垂下头，她的眼里尽是难以掩饰的失望，“你真想又一个人泡在图书馆里一整天啊。”

陷在软棉扶手椅里的阿不福思一声嗤笑。阿不思这才发现那红色软椅里的一大坨红毛是他的弟弟。

“阿不思已经很久没有一个人泡在图书馆里了。”他改口了以往那种粗犷的语气，变得阴阳怪气的，还特意拉长了调子，但他并没有达到他想要的，或者说他自以为是的那种高深莫测的语气。恰恰相反，他现在听起来就像是一个恼火的爱尔兰小矮人。

“我们的哥哥有了一种新的度过周末的愉快方式。”阿不福思对妹妹解释道。

阿利安娜困惑地看向阿不思，却更为困惑地发现一向坦荡的兄长正闪躲着她的眼神。

“对不起——阿利安娜——我快——快迟到了。”阿不思又看了一眼金表，有些紧张地将自己的红发往后拨了拨，他束紧了袍子，几乎是一路狂奔出格兰芬多休息室。走之前，他的四根手指僵硬地扒在洞口的门框上。“下周末我会带你去霍格莫德。”他一脸歉疚地向阿利安娜告别。

“早上好，狂躁的小妖精。”穿着晨衣的胖妇人打了个哈欠，慢慢地说，她的脸颊上还残留着宿醉的红晕。

阿不思红着脸点了点头，他放慢了脚步，融入清晨醒来的学生们当中。一群鱼贯而出的拉文克劳从他身前走过，其中几个高年级学生友好地冲他点了点头。走过阳光斜射进的廊柱旁时，几个在草地上背着变形咒定理的女生朝他笑着。其中一个最漂亮的金发女生甚至朝阿不思挥了挥帽子。“生日快乐，阿不思！”女孩说完便羞涩地捂着脸坐下了，她的同伴发出一阵哈哈大笑。

冬日的寒冷似乎在一夜之间消退了，霍格沃茨的塔尖在阳光下闪着光。棉絮般松软的云层之上，偶尔有被吸引的白鸟俯冲下来，掠过空无一人的窗前。

邓布利多靠在一面粗糙的石壁上，头高高地仰起，目不转睛地盯着天花板。走廊里空无一人，阳光里，浮着的微尘昭示着春日前的安宁。他咽了一口唾液，喉结不安地上下滚动着。他的左手边，一扇门侧开着。断断续续的说话声从缝隙中传出，溜进邓布利多的耳朵。

“是的——教授——在如何处理卡巴的问题上——我也赞同——”

直到屋内的交谈声戛然而止的时候，邓布利多还紧紧贴在墙壁上。他的手背在后面，绞啊绞。他在冬日的学校走廊里，后背快要湿透了。

“邓布利多，你生病了吗？”一个七年级的斯莱特林有些疑惑地打量着有些神经兮兮的阿不思，他的身后，格林德沃正负手站在屋内，嘴角扯出一个微笑。

“没事，没事。”阿不思心虚地摆了摆手。

斯莱特林的高个子困惑地看向阿不思走进那间屋子，阿不思看上去很是紧张，这很奇怪。霍格沃茨四个学院，上下七个年纪无人不知，无人不晓的一件事——阿不思·邓布利多是格林德沃最为宠爱的学生，能有什么事让格林德沃丧失了对邓布利多的偏爱呢？他带着疑虑离开了黑魔法防御术教室，走下塔楼前，他听见教室的门‘嘶啦’一声关上的碰撞声。那声音，在他听来，就像是金丝雀被引诱进笼中后，主人灵巧而迅速地上锁了。

“脱掉，阿不思。”格林德沃愉快地吩咐道，“你自己脱。”

世上还有比这更愉快的事吗。格林德沃坐在香樟木桌上，双腿微微倾斜着，与地面形成一个高背的直角三角形。邓布利多站在他身前一米处，白天里他的学生似乎有几分傻劲儿，全然没有一个月前那晚上的灵性。窗户大开着，微风裹着花香吹进来。塔楼下，学生们正躺在草皮上，聚在树下聊着天，练习着高难度的无声咒。更远处，几名穿着红袍子的格兰芬多正骑着飞天扫帚低低地飞过湖面，时而俯冲下翠绿色的草坪，赢得一片喝彩。

阳光从大开的窗中斜射进，邓布利多站在那刺眼的光晕下。他垂着头，袍子的一角被他攥得过分皱了。终于，他深深地吸了一口气，又长长地吐出。

在格林德沃的注视下，他水葱般的手指搭上袍子的第一颗扣子。

这跟那晚很不同，很不同。他还是第一次被这么全神贯注的注视着，尤其是他还知道那人的脑子里面正想着什么。袍子是最宽大厚实的，也是最容易被解开的。他放下袍子，手指有些犹豫地搭上衬衫的领扣。冬天很冷，但即使是在夏天，他也会系好所有扣子。他看向格林德沃，对方正津津有味地注视着他，全然没有要来帮忙的意思。邓布利多深吸了一口气，依次解开了扣子。他的手指不太灵活，经常在什么地方卡住了。

所有扣子解开的时间像是有一个世纪。

真冷，邓布利多脱下裤子的时候想。他可能还没有被格林德沃操死，就先冻死了。然后布莱克校长会在霍格沃茨的塔楼里发现一具学生的尸体，全身不着寸缕。

还是冷，阿不思·邓布利多瑟缩着肩，咳嗽了一声。他已经把裤子从脚踝上扒下来了，当他沿着高筒袜的边缘扯下棉袜的时候，他听见格林德沃发出的一声很清楚的倒吸气。

“走过来。”邓布利多的手扒着白色棉裤的边缘时，格林德沃轻声命令道。只有他才有资格挑去这片伊甸园的面纱，即使是伊甸园自己也不行。

邓布利多环顾四周，没有看到床的影子。而格林德沃的魔杖正被他好好地放在外套衬袋里，邓布利多看不出格林德沃有凭空变出一张床的打算。这么看来，只有——

邓布利多的目光落在了格林德沃身后的那张桌子上。

“不行。”他倒抽了一口气，第一次发出拒绝。

不能是那张桌子，不能。他无法想象格林德沃要在这张桌子上干他。他来过这里，他的同学们也来过这里，这张桌子上还放着格林德沃上节课没撤走的教具——一把鞭挞学生的教尺。格林德沃从来不吝啬与霍格沃茨的学生分享德姆斯特朗的教学秘籍，那把教尺也是邓布利多唯一不曾获得的打赏。

“趴下来。”格林德沃命令道，这次语气加重了些，但仍然维持着一副循循善诱，为人师表的模样。

“不——不可以。”话虽如此，邓布利多仍然不可控制地走向那张桌子前。当温热的身体与冰凉的桌面紧紧贴上时，从进门时就一直在眼眶里打转的泪水终于沿着鼻梁流到了桌上。恐惧和茫然无措如同潮水般淹没了他。

他又听到那扇窗子里飘来的欢笑声。

他的同学们此刻正晒着晨间的阳光，彼此间欢声笑语。而他正趴在年长二十岁的师长的桌上，像个雏妓一样等着被操。

格林德沃用魔杖揩去邓布利多的泪水，手指梳理着少年灿若朝霞的红发，像是在安抚一只受惊的小兽。“别害怕。”他轻声说，手心覆上了邓布利多攥紧的拳头。

然后他扒下那条白色纯棉内裤，一直拖到脚踝，他的手揉搓着那对雪白饱满的臀瓣。邓布利多的双唇发抖，哆嗦着打着颤。他听见金属皮扣被剥开的声音，他听见布料垂到地上的声音，然后——格林德沃弹出的紫色胀物直接捅进了他的身体里。一刹那，他的脚背都绷直了。来不及反应的少年只能凭着身体的本能反应夹紧了那个玩意儿，企图扼制它的进攻。但这根本不管用，邓布利多流着泪想。格林德沃将他撞得快要倾出桌子了，他不得不扒着桌边才不让自己被撞出去。

“你轻点——轻点——混蛋！”在多次呼救无果后，邓布利多终于咬牙切齿地骂出了一句脏话。

他似乎听到格林德沃发出一声轻笑。

他停了下来，没错，邓布利多晕乎乎地想，是停了下来。被操地七荤八素的邓布利多被格林德沃抱在怀里，他还没有抽出那玩意儿，邓布利多模糊地意识到后穴的肿胀疼痛后想。接着他被抛上了一张松软的床。他还没有爬起来的时候，格林德沃就又将他拥入怀中，从他的耳垂一路舔到他的后颈。

“你这里也很湿，阿尔。”他说，手指分开那已经湿透了的，正沁着蜜汁的两瓣紧密合着的阴唇。

邓布利多迷迷糊糊地应了一声，随即极其缠绵地呻吟了一声，他吃惊地捂着了嘴巴，神智有了暂时的复苏。

“不要——不要弄那里。”邓布利多又发出了一次无用的警告，他还想再说些什么，语气更强硬一点，可格林德沃根本不给他说话的机会。说话间，他的手指已经轻轻地剥开了那两瓣花朵，指腹温柔地抵在阴核上，这让邓布利多所有的语言都变成了毫无节制的呻吟。

“你不知道你有多会酿蜜。”格林德沃啧啧惊叹到，他抓住邓布利多躲起的，还在挣扎的手，将那少年青涩的指节按压在了那两瓣阴唇中间。

“你——你不能——”被强迫着自慰的阿不思羞耻极了，可他却没有多余的手来捂上自己的脸了。格林德沃的大家伙还埋在他的身体里，并且愈来愈有胀大的趋势。

格林德沃抹去邓布利多越流越多的眼泪，不再戏虐这个刚刚成年的小家伙。他将邓布利多平躺在了床上，俯身覆上男孩因热潮而透着红粉色的躯体。

“生日快乐，阿尔。”

邓布利多用右手后背揩去了已经干涸的眼泪，双手搂上格林德沃的脖子。依旧是晨间，阳光如此热烈。窗前的日光已经偏移到了屋角的床上，他看到爱人的眼睛，一只是琥珀色的，一只是银色的。此刻，那只银色的瞳孔正如齿轮般转动着。

“你在做什么？”邓布利多定了定神，破涕为笑道。

“我做了一个有关我们的预言，我们会相伴到生命尽头。”格林德沃注视着少年清澈的蓝色眼睛，低下头亲了亲阿不思的鼻翼。

阿不思又笑了，他攀着格林德沃的背，主动地献上一个吻。

然后闭上双眼，等待着自己的生日礼物。


End file.
